What Hurts The Most
by Jade Sayers
Summary: Ella buscaba respuestas. El buscaba una luz. ¿Quién iba a decir que la encontrarían con esa persona? What Hurts The Most


**1.-Comienzo**

_Corría y corría sin ni siquiera molestarme es ver atrás, sabía lo que me esperaría. En un desafortunado intento había perdido mi varita y ahora era inútil tratar de defenderme, estaba segura que este era el fin. _

_Me tropecé con una rama y caí estrepitosamente en el suelo, intenté levantarme pero ahí esta ella, con uno de sus zapatos encima de mi espalda y apuntándome con su varita, mirándome con ojos llenos de odio, pero aún así, su rostro estaba pintado con una mueca de burla. _

_-¿Asustada, Granger?- preguntó divertida Bellatrix, yo no respondí- con que estas demasiado asustada que ni siquiera puedes hablar ¡Ja! Pues dejaré las habladurías un rato ¡Crucio! _

_Me retorcí de dolor instantáneamente y empecé a gritar, parecía que millares de dagas afiladas se fundían en mi cuerpo y se retorcían sin piedad. Grité con más fuerza, pero nadie podría oírme, iba a morir. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que todo se volviera negro, solo pude ver unos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo. _

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- gritaba Ginny Weasley a su amiga mientras la sacudía con fuerza.

-¡Hermione despierta!- pidió entre gritos Harry, su amigo pelirrojo lo secundó.

En ese momento recobró el conocimiento, estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts… no le dolía nada y apenas el sol se cubría bajo las montañas. Todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla.

-¡Y gracias a Merlín que despertaste! – los tres compañeros de la castaña suspiraron aliviados y ella los miró con extrañeza.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, Ginny, solo tuve un sueño.

-¿Sueño? Hermione se nota que estabas en medio de la peor pesadilla que has tenido, no parabas de gritar y estabas empezando a llorar antes de que despertaras- dijo Ron, ella sólo lo miró severamente.

-Si me disculpan, me gustaría tomar algo de aire antes de llegar, los veo luego- anunció la de ojos miel y con esto se marchó del compartimiento.

-Bien hecho hermanito- lo felicitó Ginny con todo el sarcasmo del mundo- es obvio que sigues teniendo la sensibilidad de una cuchara de té- lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-¡Eh!

-¡Ya basta! Peleando no resolveremos nada chicos, me gustaría saber que le pasa a Hermione, desde hace unos días la veo algo rara.

-No te preocupes por ella, Harry, Hermione es la chica más fuerte que he conocido, de seguro tiene todo bajo control- la pelirroja le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque, debía admitir que también se encontraba algo preocupada.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar?

Todos miraron hacia la entrada de su compartimiento algo sorprendidos ya que a todos los habían sacado de sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos se encontraba una chica de la misma edad de Harry y Ron, era algo baja, flaca, aunque de buen cuerpo, su tez era blanca, tenía el pelo largo y lacio hasta la cintura y unos ojos azules igual a dos zafiros, los veía a todos algo tímida.

-C-claro- respondió algo nervioso el azabache de ojos verdes, ya que de verdad se había deslumbrado con la belleza de esa chica.

-Gracias- le sonrió.

Se sentó al lado de Harry, en donde anteriormente estaba Hermione y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Daphne Fellow, es un placer conocerlos.

-Soy Harry Potter, ellos son mis amigos Ron Weasley y su hermana Ginny- ellos dieron señas amistosas con sus manos como saludo- Igualmente.

-¿Y a que año van ustedes?

-Nosotros a sexto y Ginny a quinto- esta vez contestó el pelirrojo- ¿Y tú?

-Igual, a sexto.

Empezaron una larga conversación en la cual Ginny no participó mucho. Daphne había dicho que venía de Beauxbatons y su madre y ella se habían mudado a Gran Bretaña por asuntos familiares. Aunque la pelirroja no prestó demasiada atención a eso, más bien encontraba un poco sospechosa a esa Daphne, pero sólo era una simple hipótesis, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima prueba de nada.

En el otro lado del tren, la castaña iba sumergida en sus pensamientos sin hacerle mucho caso a los que pasaban por su lado y la saludaban con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué había tenido otra vez ese sueño? Si, ella ya lo había soñado anteriormente, unas cinco o seis veces y ahora esta era la séptima en que pasaba, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien o algo estaba detrás de esto?

En ese momento sintió un impacto, como un choque, y también una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió por su cuerpo. Cayó al piso sentada aunque no le dolió en absoluto, se sentía… extraña.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¿Acaso tendrías más cuidado?

Conocía esa voz más que a la perfección, se paró rápidamente del suelo y se encontró cara a cara con él. Draco Malfoy.

-Ahora no, Malfoy, no estoy de humor.

Se volteó para poder irse pero sintió como una fuerte mano le agarraba su brazo y la atraía hacia él. De nuevo, la descarga eléctrica.

-Ah no, Granger, tú no te vas de aquí sin disculparte conmigo.

Intentó soltarse pero él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

-Es inútil, Granger. Además que no están tus patéticos amiguitos para salvarte de ésta. Ahora mírame y dime que lo sientes.

-Primero muerta- subió su cabeza para poder verlo con una mirada de odio, y pasó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se encontró con ellos, con esos orbes grises, tan fríos como el mismísimo hielo y recordó la pesadilla:

_Antes de que todo se volviera negro, solo pude ver unos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo. _

Bajó la cabeza en menos de un segundo y llena de miedo se intentó alejar de él.

-Suéltame, ¡Suéltame!- la chica movía su brazo con fuerza mientras su cabeza seguía gacha- ¡Que me sueltes!

En un intento para que la dejara en paz, su mano del brazo que le quedaba libre, fue a parar a la mejilla del rubio.

Draco, sorprendido y algo adolorido, soltó el brazo de Hermione sin querer y luego ella aprovecho la oportunidad e intentó salir corriendo. Claro, todo paso tan rápido que apenas se había dado cuenta que ahora estaba contra la pared y Malfoy le apretaba con fuerza ambos brazos, dejándola indefensa.

-¡Escúchame bien, Granger! ¡No eres más que una maldita impura! ¡Un ser inferior! ¡Pronto todos los de tu clase estarán metros bajo tierra o sirviendo a los que de verdad importamos! Debiste pensar un poco antes de haberme dado una bofetada ¿no crees?

Draco se percató de que la castaña seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin posar su mirada en él.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo, impura! ¿Acaso te doy miedo?

-Suéltame, por favor- pudo decir ella en un casi inaudible susurro, pero que él escuchó muy claramente.

-Ahora tienes modales ¿no?

-Suéltame, me lastimas- pidió de nuevo de la misma forma.

-¡Me importa una….!- no pudo terminar la oración ya que la chica había subido su vista y sus miradas se conectaron.

Ella estaba con su rostro bañado en lágrimas que salían de sus grandes ojos mieles, y su expresión era de miedo total. Draco sintió una presión en su estómago que lo asfixió de repente, ella… estaba llorando, él la estaba lastimando.

Sin saber porque, la soltó bruscamente y ella cayó al piso mientas se abrazaba a si misma y emitía sollozos que cada vez era más fuertes.

-Yo…- Draco trató de decir algo pero no podía ¿él había hecho eso? ¿Acaso ya, tan pronto se había convertido en un monstruo?

Miró sus manos como sino creyera lo que había pasado hacía segundos o escasos minutos atrás. Se dio miedo a sí mismo.

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle y no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo. Por supuesto, que ahora le dolería más, porque el rostro entristecido de Granger estaba ahí.

A los pocos minutos, Hermione dejó de llorar, pero aún le dolían mucho sus brazos y no podía sacarse de su cabeza a esos ojos… los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, los mismos que su sueño.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos venir a lo lejos y le pidió a Merlín que no fueran ni Harry, Ron o Ginny, ya que si la veían así empezarían a pedir explicaciones y ella no quería darlas en este preciso momento. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y al fin el dueño, o más bien la dueña de ellos apareció.

Luna Lovegood.

**Hola! **

**Primero que todo, esta es la primera historia Fanfic que escribo, aunque si llevo un tiempo escribiendo otras cosas. **

**Espero que les haya gustado lo poco que lleva esto, y bueno, este sólo es el pequeño comienzo que le hice a la historia.**

**Por favor comenten, para saber si les gusta, no, odian, la historia. Su opinión para mí es importantísima. **

**Más tarde veré como hago para ponerle horario a las actualizaciones.**

**Jade**


End file.
